1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating system and, more particularly, to a heat dissipating system capable of proceeding with heat dissipation for electronic elements in adjacent spaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
The operational temperature of the interior systems of electronic products rises more rapidly as the functions and speed of the electronic products upgrade. Heat dissipating devices are widely utilized to maintain normal operational temperature for the electronic elements such as the microprocessors or chips of the interior systems.
A common approach for lowering the temperature of the electronic elements in the electronic products is driving air currents by heat dissipating fans through the electronic elements. Generally, a heat dissipating fan is fixed related to an electronic element and preferably uses a heat sink made of highly conductive metal material mounted to a side of the electronic element for lowering the temperature of the electronic element. However, a large number of the heat dissipating fans would be required in the electronic product if many electronic elements are involved, resulting in large wind noise, consuming considerable energy, and increasing the costs as well as causing difficulties in miniaturization of the electronic product.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,487,076 discloses a compact heat sink module for use with a central processing unit. The compact heat sink module includes a body separately connected on a base for connection to the central processing unit to carry heat away from the central processing unit. The body includes at least one assembling device connected on a surface of the base. A conducting block is connected to the at least one assembling device for connecting to the central processing unit. At least one conductor is connected to the at least one assembling device for dispersing heat from the conducting block. A plurality of gaps is defined in the at least one conductor. A fan is mounted to the base and retained within the at least one assembling device and the conducting block. The fan has a heat exchange function with the at least one conductor and the conducting block. Thus, heat generated by the central processing unit is effectively dispersed by the heat sink module. However, the fan can supply air only in the radial direction, such that the conducting block and the at least one conductor must surround the fan. Furthermore, the fan can not directly proceed with heat dissipation for electronic elements in different spaces. The common problems including large wind noise, consumption of considerable energy, increased costs, and difficulties in miniaturization of the product still exist.